Flat panel monitors, or flat panel television sets, for example, plasma monitors or liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, are becoming increasingly popular for residential use. Such monitors provide extremely high quality pictures, and a fit within an envelope only slightly larger than the screen itself. The small envelope allows flat panel monitors to be used in many locations where a conventional television would require too much space or would detract from the overall ambiance of the room. Unfortunately, known flat panel monitors have a harsh appearance that does not coordinate well within many home decorating schemes. Further, additional speakers are often required to enhance the sound experience associated with visual entertainment, i.e., multi-channel sound, and such speakers also do not coordinate well with the home decorating scheme. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and an apparatus that softens the appearance of flat panel monitors, while also providing additional speakers.